Veintinueve mensajes en una botella
by Cris Snape
Summary: Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar.
1. Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe e

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

_**N/A: **__Hola a todo el mundo. Normalmente yo no me paseo mucho por aquí, pero he decidido pillarme una tabla de la comunidad 30Vicios y, harta de escoger siempre a personajes de "Harry Potter", he cambiado un poco de registro. El siguiente conjunto de viñetas estará compuesto por relatos independientes, aunque con un nexo en común: son las cartas que Desmond le escribe a su querida Penny durante su estancia en la isla._

_Sin saber qué va a ocurrir en la cuarta temporada, aunque con la certeza de que no será nada bueno (o sí, depende de cómo se mire), por el momento me conformaré con escribir relatos que contengan Spoilers de las tres temporadas anteriores. Así pues, leed con precaución. Tal vez en el futuro ("Perdidos" vuelve en enero) introduzca detalles de la cuarta temporada, pero eso ya lo iré advirtiendo._

_Nada más por mi parte. Espero que disfrutéis con las historias. Nos vemos pronto._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS:**571

**PRIMERA LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada"**_

Penny:

Todo está perdido. Calvin ha muerto y ha pasado algo terrible.

Yo no quería que ocurriera nada malo. Él me traicionó. Yo sólo quería salir de aquí y él... Constantemente repetía que no podíamos abandonar la escotilla, que sólo aquí estábamos a salvo, que fuera el mundo era hostil y él... ¡Él tenía mi barco, Penny! Quería marcharse, dejarme abandonado, solo. Aquí.

No pienses que soy un monstruo. Fue sin querer. Me aterroriza contarte lo que ha pasado y que no quieras volver a verme jamás. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si algún día pudiera salir de este lugar! Pero, Penny. Perdóname. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Fue un accidente. Calvin... Era mi amigo, Penny. Tú lo sabes bien. Él me acogió cuando más solo y perdido estaba. Casi fui feliz algunas veces. Hablábamos mucho, compartíamos todo nuestro tiempo. Y me traicionó, pero no me mintió. Nunca me mintió.

Cuando vi la rasgadura en su traje, me sentí furioso. Se suponía que ese traje era lo único que nos mantenía vivos ahí fuera. Ya te he hablado muchas veces de las vacunas. Yo creí en Calvin. Estaba convencido de que esa misteriosa enfermedad existía. Pero, Penny. El traje estaba roto, y él salía ahí fuera, y arreglaba mi barco para irse y dejarme aquí. Tres años apretando ese estúpido botón. Tres años creyendo en él, viviendo con él, riendo e incluso llorando a su lado, y en un segundo todo dejó de tener sentido.

Pero es una locura. Y no intento justificarme, por supuesto que no, pero fueron tres años, Penny. Tres años apretando el botón cada ciento ocho minutos, inyectándome el antídoto para una enfermedad inexistente. Tres años oyendo la misma música, leyendo los mismos libros y viendo el mismo vídeo. Ese vídeo. Cualquiera se hubiera sentido desquiciado, Penny. Entiéndeme, por favor. Cuando vi a Calvin, yo...

Lo siento. Sólo quería detenerle, exigirle una explicación. Quería que me dijera la verdad de una vez. Quería saber qué es esta isla, quiénes son los malditos hijos de puta pirados de la iniciativa Dharma, por qué debíamos apretar el botón. Y Calvin murió. Lo siento Penny. Lo siento muchísimo. Perdóname, por favor.

Porque la muerte de Calvin no fue lo peor. Yo llegué a esta isla en busca de honor. Me sentía sucio, indigno de ti. Ahora sé que no te merezco en absoluto. Nunca te he merecido menos. Tu padre siempre tuvo razón, Penny. Intenté limpiar mi nombre y no lo he conseguido. He fracasado en eso como en todo lo demás. Y lo siento tanto...

Creo que debo decírtelo. Si existía una mínima posibilidad de que me perdonaras, ahora... Ahora será imposible. Porque no apreté el botón. Llegué tarde, Penny. Y no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó, te lo juro, pero pasó algo y...

¡Un avión, Penny! Un puñetero avión repleto de personas se ha estrellado en la isla. ¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente ha debido morir? Por mi culpa, Penélope. Sólo por mi culpa. Si no hubiera seguido a Calvin, si me hubiera quedado a apretar el botón, nada de estoy hubiera pasado. Calvin estaría vivo. Lejos, pero vivo. Y todos esos desconocidos también lo estarían.

Lo lamento muchísimo, pero no dejaré que nada malo vuelva a ocurrir. Es una acción insignificante, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para enmendar mis errores.

Seguiré apretando el botón. Quizá, algún día vuelva a ser digno de ti.

Lo siento.

Desmond.


	2. Siempre hay una manera más fácil de hace

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS: **805

**SEGUNDA LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**Siempre hay una manera más fácil de hacer las cosas"**_

Querida Penny:

Si Charlie no se muere solo, te juro que me lo cargaré yo mismo. Y no te creas que no se lo he advertido, pero el tío se cree que puede ir por ahí, jugándose la vida tan alegremente. ¿Qué que me pasa?

Hugo encontró una furgoneta el otro día, de los pirados de Dharma, para ser más exactos. Por algún motivo, creyó que debía hacerla funcionar. Hurley es un tipo muy supersticioso. Cree que la mala suerte le persigue y, para ser sincero, su parte de razón tiene. Se pone un poco paranoico algunas veces, sobre todo cuando sale el tema de los números. Dice que están malditos. Te juro que algunas veces yo también lo pienso. Tres años metiendo los mismos números en el puñetero ordenador. No sé si lo que dice Hugo es verdad, pero a mí me vuelven loco. Supongo que a él le pasa lo mismo.

Hugo es un buen tío. Y es listo. Él fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba. Supongo que yo no he sido demasiado cuidadoso con lo de las visiones y tal. Él se ha dado cuenta y me sonsacaron la verdad. Pero sigue estando como una cabra. Aunque, claro, yo tampoco puedo estar seguro de si sigo estando muy cuerdo. La isla puede ser desquiciante, más aún cuando estás encerrado y solo. Tú sabes que cuando Calvin murió, fue...

No es bueno hablar de Calvin. ¿Verdad? Casi pudo verte frente a mí, diciéndome que no fue culpa mía. Porque espero que me hayas perdonado, Penny. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que lo siento? Supongo que sí, que lo he hecho muchas veces, pero sigue siendo tan cierto como el primer día. Al menos, ahora tengo el consuelo de que no toda la gente del avión murió. Y Hugo es genial. Se esfuerza por caerle bien a todo el mundo y por mantener a la gente unida, aunque no siempre sea fácil.

Dice que las cosas eran peor antes, durante las guerras de poder entre Jack, Swayer y Locke. Ahora ellos no están, y no sé si eso es bueno o es malo. A veces, tengo la sensación de que algo grande va a ocurrir. En esos momentos, deseo que las ráfagas del futuro invadan mi mente, pero no funciona así. Las imágenes no vienen cuando yo quiero, y sólo están ahí para anunciar la muerte de Charlie.

Charlie.

¿Te he dicho ya que es un inconsciente? Además, está tan loco como Hurley. Todos en la isla lo estamos. No sé por qué, pero su destino es morir. Tú sabes que no podemos luchar contra el destino. Ni Charlie, ni yo, ni nadie. Aún así, yo me estoy esforzando para burlar a la muerte y. ¿Cómo me lo paga? Subiéndose en la jodida furgoneta de Hugo.

Antes, me arrepentí de contarle lo de la muerte. Creo que sería mejor para él no saber nada, que viviría mejor sin tener esa certeza. Ahora, él está molesto conmigo (sospecho que con el mundo en general) y pretenden enfrentar a su destino de las formas más estúpidas y disparatadas. Subirse a la furgoneta. Casi hubiera preferido no saberlo. Después de todo, el pobre Roger _Workman_ murió ahí dentro.

Swayer jugueteó con el cadáver. Hugo comentó algo del respeto a los muertos, y tiene razón. Llegué a comprender la religión muy bien y, Penny, eso de beber cervezas agrias junto a un esqueleto no puede ser bueno. Más aún cuando no sabemos cómo murió. Quizá, fue un accidente. Y los de Dharma lo dejaron ahí, abandonado. Eso debe ser algo que se les da muy bien hacer. Sobretodo, si no era más que un obrero que llevaba cervezas de un lado a otro.

La cosa es que arreglaron la furgoneta. ¡Y de qué forma! La tiraron por un terraplén inmenso y estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra unas piedras. Con Charlie y Hugo dentro. Pero la arreglaron. Ahora, Hugo está convencido de que ha exorcizado su mala suerte, y Charlie... Ni siquiera sé lo que piensa, pero espero que no se confíe. Yo no siempre podré estar ahí para ayudarle.

En fin, Penny. Lamentablemente ha llegado el momento de la despedida. Espero que estés bien. ¿Lo sabes? Tu recuerdo aún está muy presente en mi corazón. Recuerdo tus besos y caricias con más intensidad que nunca y tengo la esperanza de que nos volvamos a ver. Después de todo, mi misión en la isla sólo era la de apretar el botón, y ya no hay ningún botón que apretar. Si algún día nos rescatan, y si logro salvar a Charlie, intentaré convencer a Hugo para que me deje subir a su furgoneta. Beberemos cerveza y desafiaremos a la muerte juntos. Mientras tanto, sabes que no te olvido. ¿Verdad?

Te quiero más que nunca.

Desmond.



_Muy buenas a todos. Aquí está el segundo refrán para la tabla de 30Vicios.Espero que os haya gustado._

_**Manuela**__, Desmond también me encanta. Desde que murió Boone, lo adoro :) Me pasaría la vida viéndolo a él y sólo a él, con esa pinta de pirata que tiene. ¡Ay! Y lo que quiere a Penny, el jodío. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por echarle un ojo a mis fics._

_Por si no actualizo antes, ¡FELIZ 2008! A todos. Madre mía, como pasa el tiempo. Un saludo mu´gordo._

_Cris Snape_


	3. Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena ex

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS: **894

**TERCERA LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo"**_

Querida Penny:

Soy un héroe.

Sí. Como lo oyes. Hoy, he salvado el mundo.

4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42.

No, no es la combinación ganadora de la lotería (aunque podría serlo. Deberías intentarlo) Son LOS NÚMEROS. Así, con mayúsculas. O eso es lo que dice Calvin. Los únicos números capaces de salvar el mundo.

Vale. Admito que Calvin puede comportarse de forma un tanto extraña a veces. Le gusta mantener un halo de misterio a su alrededor y procura no contestar directamente a ninguna de las preguntas que le hago. Aún no me ha dicho qué es la iniciativa Dharma. Sólo habla de los números, de la importancia vital de apretar el botón del ordenador cada ciento ocho minutos exactamente. Comienzo a pensar que no merece la pena seguir preguntándole. A veces, tengo la sensación de que ni él mismo sabe por qué hacemos todo esto.

Anoche le planteé la posibilidad de no apretar el botón, ver qué ocurría si no lo hacíamos. Calvin me miró como si estuviera loco, me arrastró hasta el ordenador y me dijo que introdujera los números. Después, me preguntó cómo me sentía. Y Penny, no sentí absolutamente nada. ¿Puedes creerlo?

No le contesté. Él afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, convencido de que me había descubierto el gran enigma de nuestra estancia aquí, y se largó, dejándome parado con cara de idiota frente al dichoso monitor negro.

Se supone que he hecho algo heroico, Penny. He visto el video muchas veces y, en cierta forma, comprendo a Calvin. Él cree en lo que hacen los de Dharma. Piensa que yo estoy aquí únicamente para ayudarle, y yo ya estoy harto de explicarle que llegué por accidente aquí, que sólo intentaba hacer algo estúpido para borrar acciones pasadas más estúpidas aún. Pero Calvin no escucha. Calvin sólo habla de los números, del botón, de las vacunas contra ese supuesto virus mortal, de Dharma, y de los números. No es fácil olvidarse de ellos. Una vez los has memorizado, no puedes dejar de darles vueltas, buscándoles un significado.

4, 8, 15, 16, 23 ,42.

¿Te dicen algo? Yo he pensado mucho en ellos y he encontrado unas coincidencias fabulosas.

Yo tenía cuatro años cuando mi padre me llevó a ver un partido del Celtic por primera vez. Aún recuerdo el olor a césped húmedo y su mano sobre la mía mientras explicaba qué era un fuera de juego.

El Celtic ganó la _Premier League Escocesa_ en los años 1908, 1915 y 1916, y, por supuesto, la Copa Escocesa en 1923. Y no, Penny. No recuerdo ninguno de esos partidos.

Y llego al número 42. Ése me costó un poco más, lo reconozco. Y era el más fácil. Final de la Copa de Europa de 1967. Billy McNeil chuta con toda su alma contra la portería rival y marca el 2-1 definitivo. Era el minuto 42, Penny. ¿No es fabuloso?

No. Sé que tú piensas que no lo es. Crees que me estoy volviendo loco y tienes razón. Los números no tienen sentido. Están ahí para matarme de aburrimiento. Porque aquí no hay nada más que uno pueda hacer. Puedes subirte un rato en la bicicleta estática, hacer algo de ejercicio, ir a la armería y abrillantar los fusiles que Calvin jamás me deja cargar. Piensa que le voy a dar un tiro, y a veces no me faltan ganas, cuando se pone trascendental. El pobre hombre no sabe que fui un orgulloso miembro del ejército de Su Majestad la Reina, y tampoco que me echaron de allí con deshonor. Pero estoy seguro de que no le volaría la cabeza por descuido. Tengo buena puntería. ¿Sabes? Las armas no me agradan demasiado, pero al menos sirven para matar un poco el aburrimiento. O leer.

Hay mucho de Dickens por aquí, gracias a Dios. Pero ya me conoces. Dickens me encanta y ya he empezado a devorar todos sus libros. A Calvin le parece gracioso y suele esconderlos para que los busque. A mí no me parece demasiado divertido, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo. Además, algunas veces jugamos al ping-pong. Sí, Penny. Me estoy emocionando. Imagino que ahora estarás echando pestes. A ti siempre te ha encantado ese juego, y yo nunca quise dejarme machacar por ti. Ahora, echo de menos las partidas que nunca jugamos.

No pienses que voy a ponerme melancólico ahora. Soy un héroe, recuerda. Un héroe, y sólo por meter seis números en un ordenador y apretar un ordenador. ¡Qué gran hazaña! De cualquier forma, me gustaría pensar que estoy haciendo algo útil. Aún quiero creer que podré terminar la vuelta al mundo de tu padre y presentarme frente a él, con la cabeza bien alta, para demostrarle que soy digno de su maldito whisky. Y, sobre todo, de ti.

¿Lo soy, Penny? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Llevo tanto tiempo huyendo, que ya ni recuerdo por qué empezó todo. Pero fue mi culpa, eso puedo admitirlo. Nunca he sido valiente, Penny, y ahora...

¡Ahora soy un héroe! Siéntete orgullosa de mí.

Ha llegado el momento de abandonarte. Sólo quedan tres minutos para volver a salvar el mundo. Calvin, que estaba fingiendo dormir en el sillón, me está mirando como si deseara matarme. Es mi turno de hacer algo plenamente heroico. Espero que sirva para algo.

Un saludo orgulloso de un auténtico salvador,

Desmond.


	4. Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS: **773

**CUARTA LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso"**_

Querida Penny:

Hoy se cumple un año desde la última vez que nos vimos. El tiempo ha pasado deprisa, pero han ocurrido tantas cosas durante estos meses que, a veces, me parece que llevamos una eternidad separados.

No es que no nos haya pasado antes. Ya hemos estado antes alejados el uno de otro, pero nunca había estado tan convencido de que, en esta ocasión, la separación es la definitiva. Una parte de mí aún conserva la esperanza de poder salir de aquí, pero quiero creer que soy un hombre sensato y viviendo encerrado no hay mucho que pueda hacer para volver a ti. Mucho menos para recuperar el honor perdido.

Calvin me ha notado triste. No nos conocemos mucho, pero vivimos todos los días juntos y, poco a poco, vamos siendo conscientes del estado de ánimo del otro. Y supongo que yo debo ser muy transparente, porque en cuanto me he levantado se ha preocupado por mi salud y me dicho que él se encargará de apretar el botón aunque no le corresponda hacerlo. Ni siquiera he querido mirarme al espejo, porque anoche no dormí bien y estoy tontamente deprimido. Supongo que debo tener ojeras y pinta de enfermo, pero no me importa. Hoy no.

El problema de no tener nada que hacer es que dedico mucho tiempo a pensar en mis cosas. Demasiado tiempo. He intentado leer algo de Dickens, pero me ha resultado imposible. Ante mis ojos ha pasado una y otra vez la misma línea, carente siempre de significado. La bella Stella de _Grandes Esperanzas_ ha sido incapaz de hacerme olvidar que yo vivo inmerso en mi propio infierno personal, pensando día tras día, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, en la única mujer capaz de inundar mi mente sin clemencia, haciéndome sentir un obseso y robándome la voluntad de vivir. Porque hoy me siento solo, desesperanzado, abatido y sin futuro. Porque hoy soy más consciente que nunca de que te he perdido y de que posiblemente no pueda recuperarte nunca.

Pensarás que me estoy volviendo melodramático. Tienes razón. Odio los aniversarios. Desde niño, mi propio cumpleaños era un motivo para ser infeliz. Lejos de disfrutar de la celebración, solía hacerme un ovillo en un rincón y esperar a que todo pasara. Sin felicitaciones, sin regalos, sin besos cariñosos y palabras amables. Sólo podía pensar en que era un año más viejo y en todas las cosas que tendría que dejar de hacer.

Lo sé. No es un pensamiento muy alegre, así que imagina lo que estoy sintiendo hoy, cuando no hay absolutamente nada que celebrar. Es el aniversario de nuestra separación y una parte de mí quiere pensar que me extrañas tanto como yo a ti.

Y no deberías hacerlo. No lo merezco. Ambos sabemos que tú eres la que más ha luchado por esa relación que, aunque supuso una de las pocas alegrías de mi vida, estuvo condenada al fracaso desde antes de dar inicio. Lo único que yo he podido hacer ha sido huir, aunque tú siempre me encontraras, aunque estuvieras ahí para no dejarme marchar. A veces, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera abandonado aquel día, cuando tan cerca estuvimos de casarnos. Tal vez, podríamos haber sido felices. Tal vez, tu padre hubiera cedido y yo hubiera logrado ser más valiente y habría podido caerle bien con el tiempo. Eso ya nunca lo sabremos, Penny, y es por mi culpa.

¿Qué hubieras pensado tú si te hubiera pedido consejo para iniciar ese viaje que me trajo aquí, a la Isla? Posiblemente te habrías negado. Casi puedo oír tu voz, afirmando que yo no tenía nada que demostrarle a nadie, menos aún a tu padre, pero yo lo necesitaba, Penny. Por eso, te pido que me perdones. Por estúpido, cobarde y soñador. Por pensar que una estúpida vuelta al mundo podría convertirme en alguien un poco más digno. Porque una parte de mí supo que estaba destinado al fracaso y, a pesar de todo, se embarcó en una aventura suicida de mal final.

Porque fracasé en eso como en todo lo demás. Ni como sacerdote, ni como soldado ni como hombre pude llegar a ser nadie. Quizá, estés mejor sin mí. Espero que hayas encontrado a alguien, Penny, que no hayas vuelto a buscarme como sueles hacer siempre, porque ahora no lo merezco y porque todo cambio será inútil. Estoy _aquí_, al otro lado del mundo, encerrado y enloqueciendo de monotonía. Nada tiene sentido ya. Hoy menos que nunca.

Deseo que tú no hayas pensado en mí hoy, Penny, porque es lo mejor que podría haberte pasado nunca.

Como siempre, te quiero.

Desmond.



_Aquí estoy otra vez, con la cuarta ley de Desmond. Muchas gracias a Miss Halfway por sus comentarios, y perdón por no contestarlos, pero el tiempo siempre se me echa encima. Espero que disfrutes las siguientes viñetas ;)_

_Cris Snape._


	5. Nada se hace nunca por la razón correcta

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS: **817

**QUINTA LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**Nada se hace nunca por la razón correcta"**_

Querida Penny:

Jack ha regresado al campamento. Evidentemente, todo el mundo se ha alegrado muchísimo al tenerlo de vuelta, sobre todo Sawyer. Por supuesto, se moriría antes de reconocerlo, pero se le notaba bastante feliz. Incluso le ha dado un abrazo a Jack, y no es que Sawyer vaya repartiendo abrazos por ahí como si tal cosa. Kate y Sayid han tenido éxito en su misión de rescate, aunque es una pena que Locke se haya quedado quién sabe dónde. Supongo que alguien nos dará una explicación.

La verdad es que yo también me he alegrado mucho de ver a Jack. Lo conocí antes de la Isla y él fue uno de los primeros rostros que vi después de lo de Calvin. Eso es algo que marca muchísimo. Y, además, me apuntó con una pistola. Ese día no me hubiera importado que me disparase. Tú ya sabes que yo lo daba todo por perdido, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces y, para serte sincero, Jack se ha ganado mi respeto. Tiene alma de líder, aunque a él mismo le cueste admitirlo. Es agradable contar con alguien que es capaz de tomar decisiones porque, a pesar de que yo he aprendido a vivir solo, a pesar de que casi todo el tiempo me siento solo entre toda la gente del campamento, algunas veces me gusta no tener que pensar para dejar que otros tomen decisiones por mí.

Ambos sabemos que yo no soy muy bueno decidiendo cosas. O al menos no lo era antes de la implosión de la trampilla. Ese día cambiaron muchas cosas, y casi todas para bien. Ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo, más preparado para esperar que, quizá, alguna vez regreses a por mí.

Supongo que falta un mundo para eso. ¿Verdad? Y yo te estaba hablando de Jack, que ha vuelto a casa como el hijo pródigo, el más amado por todo el mundo. El más amado o el más necesario, porque sí, la gente ha podido vivir estas semanas sin él, pero se les veía más perdidos que nunca. Jack es la figura de poder que necesitan –que necesitamos- en la Isla.

Pero no todo es tan bonito como puedas pensar. Está bastante bien que Jack sea libre, que Kate y Sayid se encuentren perfectamente e, incluso, que Locke ande por ahí, buscando algo que sólo él es capaz de comprender. Porque Jack no ha vuelto solo. Ha traído a una de _Los Otros_ con él. Ignoro qué razones habrá tenido para hacerlo –supuestamente los suyos la habían abandonado –pero posiblemente no sea la correcta. Normalmente, nada se hace nunca por la razón correcta.

Ella se llama Juliet. Es tan rubia como tú y tiene los ojos azules. Todo en ella transmite serenidad, experto su mirada. Es feroz, la mirada de alguien que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere. Tal vez, la mirada de un animal encerrado que se muere por escapar.

Jack quiere que confiemos en ella. Posiblemente a mí debería resultarme más fácil, puesto que _Los Otros_ nunca me han hecho nada, pero para toda esta gente...

Estamos hablando de tipos que secuestran embarazadas, se llevan niños y cuelgan a la gente de los árboles. No es que haya nada que inspire confianza en esos actos, así que no será nada fácil que Juliet esté aquí, con nosotros. Jack parece dispuesto a defenderla a capa de espada, y yo estoy convencido de que lo mejor es mantenerse alejado de ella todo el tiempo que sea posible. Hay algo en ella que habla de mentiras, y sé que oculta algo. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo sé.

De cualquier forma, una cosa es segura: la llegada de esta mujer va a cambiar la vida en el campamento. Aún ignoro si para bien o para mal, pero al menos hay alguien nuevo a quién observar. Es una costumbre nueva que tengo. Tú siempre te quejabas de que no prestaba atención a todo lo que me rodeaba, y ahora tengo tiempo de sobra para contemplar a mis compañeros de _aventuras_. No sabes lo que se puede averiguar de una persona viéndola hablar o moverse. En realidad, yo tampoco lo sé, pero me gusta creer que soy capaz de conocer a la gente. No me resulta fácil descifrar a Juliet, pero espero por el bien de todos que no tenga malas intenciones. Porque, ahora, ella está con nosotros y tal vez yo no tenga problemas con _Los Otros_, pero la gente del campamento está empezando a ser mi gente. Hurley, Charlie, Jin... Son tantos que me siento abrumado, Penny. Nunca había sentido aprecio por tanta gente al mismo tiempo.

Ahora, sólo falta esperar para comprobar como transcurren las cosas. Vigilaré a Juliet y rezaré por no tener que ver cómo Charlie muere de nuevo. No es algo agradable, como supondrás.

Te quiero, Penélope.

Desmond.



_Y, ahora sí, me acabo de ventilar la quinta ley de Murphy. Iba a encararla de otra forma (es una frase muy inspiradora), pero he decidido dejar esa viñeta para más adelante, hasta que vea el capítulo final de la tercera temporada. ¡Creo que es la semana que viene! ¡Hurra! Una lástima que ya sepa lo que va a pasar, con eso de la impaciencia y de leerme el "__Memorias de un Naúfrago". Es un blog con un montón de cosas sobre "Lost". Hay muchos de esos por ahí, pero a este le tengo cariño._

_Un saludo para Miss Halfway. Gracias por seguir ahí ;)_


	6. Use vestimenta apropiada y el papel se r

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS: **556

**SEXTA LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**Use vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa solo"**_

Querida Penny:

He abandonado la estación Cisne. He recuperado mi barco. He dejado de ser un esclavo de la tecla, y me siento tan libre que no puedo evitar notar un miedo atroz.

Me voy con la sensación de que no llegaré a ningún lado, sabiendo que todo está perdido. Sobre todo los tres últimos años de mi vida. Al principio, ingenuo y agotado, pensé que con vestir el uniforme de la iniciativa Dharma podría ser como Calvin, creer en las cosas que él creía. Pero no, Penny. No ha sido suficiente. He llevado durante mucho tiempo un bonito disfraz, pero estoy harto. Quiero abandonar esta isla, desandar lo andado y volver a tu lado.

Porque hoy, Penny, no me importa el honor. Porque he pasado más de un mes sin apenas dormir, comer o sentirme como un ser humano, y he podido con todo eso. Porque creo que hoy podría pararme frente a ti y sentirme digno de tu compañía. Escuchar tu voz, aspirar tu aroma, ver como me miras, acariciarte, besarte. ¡A la mierda el mundo, Penny! A la mierda tu padre, la cárcel, mi cobardía y todo lo demás. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

No me importan ni la tecla ni salvar a la humanidad. Si todos esos tipos no siguen con mi vieja labor, me dará igual. Hoy, sólo puedo pensar en ti. Debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Debí abandonar esta isla e ir en tu busca. Debí dejar de tener miedo y luchar por lo que quiero, sin rodeos. Sólo yo, mostrando mi alma desnuda ante ti y dejando que tú decidieras si te merezco o no. ¿Qué importan el whisky de tu padre, el ejército, las regatas alrededor del mundo? ¿Qué importa el honor si soy un desgraciado infeliz que sólo piensa en ti, en volver a tenerte junto a mí, para siempre?

Sólo tú me devolviste la cordura y la esperanza, Penny. Tú, que tanto has luchado por nosotros. Yo también lo intenté, y terminé atrapado aquí. Tal vez esté condenado a fracasar en todo lo que hago. Cada vez que he intentado ser un poco mejor, he terminado encerrado. Primero, en la cárcel. Luego, aquí. Tres años, Penny. Creo que alguien ahí arriba debía aceptar que ya he tenido mi penitencia por los errores cometidos. Lo sé. Tú no crees que haya nadie ahí arriba, pero eso da igual. Ya está bien. El destino se ha estado burlado de mí, y ya he tenido suficiente. Ahora, voy a enfrentarme a él y voy a ganarle. Te lo juro, Penny. Voy a volver junto a ti.

Desataré los últimos cabos y tomaré rumbo a Fidji, el último lugar en el que estuve antes de llegar a esta maldita isla. Sólo serán seis días, Penny. Seis días para regresar a la civilización, buscar un teléfono y pedirte que vengas a buscarme. Sólo espero que tú aún quieras hacerlo, porque ahora no me importará aceptar la ayuda de los demás. Sé que me hace falta. Desde que murió Calvin, he sido plenamente consciente de ello.

Hasta entonces, me limitaré a soñar y a esperar. Sé que falta poco tiempo para que volvamos a estar juntos. No pierdas la esperanza, porque tu esperanza siempre ha sido más fuerte que la mía y hubo un tiempo en que la perdí.

Nos veremos pronto,

Desmond.


	7. Hasta el agua sabe mal cuando se toma po

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS: **631

**SÉPTIMA**** LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**Hasta el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por prescripción médica"**_

Querida Penny:

Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que la esperanza había desaparecido por completo de mi vida. Durante los largos días encerrado en la estación Cisne, completamente solo, sin casi dormir y torturando mi mente con descabelladas ideas todo el tiempo, llegué a pensar que la muerte era la única salida para mí. Estaba convencido de que nunca volvería a tenerte a mi lado. Me sentía un fracasado y un cobarde por haberte abandonado y rezaba todos los días porque alguien me permitiera volver atrás. Vivía constantemente sumido en la desesperación, aunque después todo pareció mejorar un poco.

Después de la implosión de la escotilla, descubrí que ya no tenía que estar solo nunca más. Me encontré más tranquilo, más cuerdo, pero no llegué a recuperar la esperanza. Porque sabes que tú, Penny, eres mi vida y estaba convencido de que no volvería a verte. Estamos atrapados en esta isla. Ni largas semanas de navegación me permitieron dejarla atrás. A pesar de que la compañía de otras personas me ha hecho mucho bien, a pesar de que me he mantenido ocupado y tengo algo parecido a amigos entre esta gente, me faltaba un buen motivo para seguir adelante. Vivir pensando que no iba a encontrarte jamás me atormentaba.

Hasta hace unos segundos.

Tú sabes que tengo visiones del futuro. Casi siempre son sobre la muerte de Charlie y resultan muy inquietantes. A veces tengo la sensación de que no me dejarán descansar nunca. Estoy haciendo cualquier cosa, tranquilo y distraído, y me sobrevienen las imágenes de Charlie atravesado por un rayo o con la cabeza rota en las rocas, ahogado o con una flecha en el cuello.

Porque eso fue lo que pasó, Penny. Vi una nueva muerte de Charlie, pero esta vez había algo más, algo que me ha hecho plantearme si no será mejor dejarlo morir. Porque si el muere, Penny, tú vendrás. Aquí. Conmigo.

¿Qué debo hacer? Mi conciencia me dice que no puedo permitir que se muera sin hacer nada, me anima a salvarlo de nuevo. Pero el corazón... El corazón, Penny, es diferente. Te echa mucho de menos. Afirma que Charlie morirá de todas formas. ¿Por qué iba a salvarlo otra vez? No sé qué hacer. Deseo tanto tenerte a mi lado, incluso si debe ser aquí, en la isla, que mi conciencia no tiene mucho peso en las decisiones que pienso tomar.

Aprecio a Charlie. Es un buen tipo. Pero a ti te quiero. Siempre te he querido, incluso cuando te abandoné. He estado luchando contra el destino de Charlie, pero esta vez el mío, el nuestro, también está en juego. ¿Qué hacer?

Quizá, muchos encontrarían todo esto de las visiones algo muy útil, pero es frustrante ver el futuro y no poder hacer nada por cambiarlo. ¿Puedo salvar a Charlie y conseguir que tú vengas igual? Es una mierda, Penny. No quiero dejarlo morir, pero sé que podría hacerlo. Su vida a cambio de nuestra felicidad. ¿No te parece un trato justo?

Te juro que preferiría no tener que saber. La ignorancia sería un buen regalo en este caso. El mejor. Pero, si no hubiera tenido esa visión, nunca sabría que caerás en mitad de la isla. Porque eso será lo que ocurrirá si Charlie muere. Tú vendrás a mí y yo te he echado tanto de menos.

Lo siento, Penny. Lo siento mucho, sobre todo por Charlie. He intentado salvarlo, lo he conseguido muchas veces, pero ahora es diferente. Estamos nosotros. Ya he renunciado a ti muchas veces y no volveré a hacerlo nunca más. Lucharé como no he luchado antes y me olvidaré de todo y de todos. Sólo espero que Charlie pueda entenderlo y perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer. Lo siento de verdad.

Te necesito, Penny.

Desmond.



_Me encanta el capítulo en el que Desmond se plantea la posibilidad de dejar morir a Charlie. El dilema que se le plantea al pobre es muy fuerte, aunque finalmente hace __lo correcto. Yo no creo que Penny hubiera llegado a la isla aunque Charlie hubiera muerto, así que el momento en que se lanza y lo salva de la flecha es... ¡Aaaaayyy! A parte, claro está, vemos a Desmond vestido de fraile. ¡Y qué fraile! ¡Ay! Con frailes así yo me meto en un monasterio y no salgo de allí aunque me obliguen. Y un mes sin hablar. ¡Puff! Eso debió ayudarlo a superar los cuarenta y tantos días de soledad en la escotilla. Pobre hombre, lo que ha tenido que sufrir. A ver si le dan un buen final :(_

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto. Saludines._


	8. Un hecho es una opinión solidificada

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS: **756.

**OCTAVA LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**Un hecho es una opinión solidificada"**_

Querida Penny:

No necesito más que mirar hacia atrás para comprender que estamos condenados a estar separados. Y tal vez yo sea el único culpable de ello –mi orgullo y mi cobardía- pero estoy empezando a pensar que el destino es el responsable de todo. Un caprichoso destino que no nos permite olvidarnos el uno al otro, y que insiste en mantenernos lo más alejados posible.

Un día, tu padre me dijo que no era digno de ti. Seguramente no debí escucharle. Es posible que tú seas la única capaz de decidir quién es o no digno de ti, pero esas palabras calaron hondo en mí. Cuando llegué a su despacho, estaba nervioso, pero extrañamente ilusionado. Creí que mi amor hacia ti bastaría para convencer a tu padre para que me aceptara. Pensé que si tú me querías, que si te hacía feliz, él también lo sería. Y me equivoqué.

Tú sabías que eso ocurriría. Conoces a tu padre más de lo que él mismo cree. Te noto tensa, extraña, desdeñosa, cada vez que hablas sobre él. Sabías cómo reaccionaría cuando le hablara de nosotros, me advertiste que no tenía que hacerlo, y no te escuché. Quería hacer las cosas bien, y no me di cuenta de que tú no necesitabas que me comportara como un cretino caballero decimonónico. Siempre fuiste libre de tomar tus propias decisiones, y me elegiste a mí.

Ya te he hablado muchas veces de la separación. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos? Muchos años. ¿Cuántos meses hemos pasado juntos? Menos de los que necesito para sentirme completo. A pesar de la distancia, del tiempo y de la desesperanza, me siento igual que el día en que me enfrenté a tu padre por primera vez. Quizá ya no le de tanta importancia al honor. En esta isla no la tiene. O, tal vez, ya no sienta por él ni un poco de respeto. No se lo merece. Ni por cómo te ha tratado a ti, ni por la forma que ha tenido de humillarme a mí.

Siento que lo odio. Él no quería vernos juntos, y mira dónde estoy, Penny. Aquí, atrapado, preguntándome dónde estarás, si aún sigues buscándome, si existe alguna esperanza para nosotros. Y, aunque una parte de mí quiere creer que sí, que aún la hay, la otra mira a su alrededor y sólo ve océano, cielo y selva, y sabe que no volveremos a estar juntos. ¿Mi sueño? Poder verte una vez más antes de morir. Me da miedo enfrentarme a la muerte sin contemplar tu rostro una vez más. No pretendo parecer un estúpido romántico, pero es así, Penny. Te echo de menos.

Tu padre debe sentirse muy feliz. ¿Verdad? Ibas a casarte. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Lo hiciste, Penny? Recuerdo la última noche que te vi. Te juré que volvería, que ganaría la regata de tu padre y se lo restregaría por la cara, y tú me preguntaste por qué no regresaba a ti en ese momento. Debí hacerlo. Debí olvidarme de todo, abrazarte y llevarte a cualquier lugar, alejado de tu padre y de su maldita influencia. Pero tomé la decisión equivocada, creí que era importante agradarle a él, y te perdí. Vine aquí, una isla que podría haber sido un auténtico paraíso contigo a mi lado.

A ti no te importaba mi honor perdido, ni mi estúpido orgullo, ni el daño que te hice cuando te abandoné antes de casarnos. Ni siquiera le dabas importancia al hecho de que no te hubiera escrito mientras estuve en la cárcel. Pero te escribí, y debí decírtelo. Porque tu padre, ese maldito cabrón, impidió que recibieras esas cartas. Y puse mucho en ellas, Penny. Mis esperanzas, mis anhelos y, ante todo, mi amor por ti. Él desdeñó todo eso y quiso comprarme. No lo sabías. ¿Verdad? No. Él no te lo contó, estoy seguro, y yo no pude hacerlo. No sé por qué, pero no pude. Por desgracia, ahora tampoco lo sabrás, porque estas otras cartas no llegarán a ti.

Es estúpido molestarse en escribirlas para nada. ¿No te parece? Además, he tenido que pasar mucho tiempo bebiendo whisky, coñac, vino o cualquier otra cosa con envase de cristal para tener botellas suficientes. Botellas que contienen mis cartas y que podría lanzar al mar como un naufrago en busca de libertad y futuro, pero que se quedan aquí, conmigo, ocultas para siempre en esta isla. De cualquier forma, dudo que pudieras recibirlas, aunque fuera solo una de ellas. Supongo que daría igual.

Además, ya sabes que te necesito.

Desmond.


	9. El que duda, posiblemente tiene la razón

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS:**634.

**NOVENA LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**El que duda, probablemente tiene razón"**_

Querida Penny:

Recuerdo perfectamente el rostro del primer hombre que vi después de la muerte de Calvin. Tras más de cuarenta días en el infierno, viviendo sin vivir y muriendo sin poder hacerlo, él vino a mí para darme un poco de esperanza y libertad. Llegó a mi vida buscando algo, un motivo para conservar su fe. Se llamaba John Locke.

Al principio, pensé que estaba allí para sustituirme. El reemplazo que Calvin y yo esperamos durante tres años, el mismo que Calvin y su compañero aguardaron pacientemente antes que nosotros. Pero no. Era otra persona, un hombre caído del cielo. Literalmente.

Yo ignoraba por completo lo que John andaba buscando, pero poco me importó. No lo hizo cuando abandoné la escotilla, ni cuando regresé a ella después de comprobar que, por más que lo intentara, no podía alejarme de esta maldita isla. 

¿Sabías que han pasado todo este tiempo apretando el botón por mí? Es extraño. Después de tanto tiempo pensado que estaba haciendo algo importante, llegué a creer que John tuvo razón durante su crisis de fe. Porque tuvo una crisis de fe, Penny. Una crisis de esas que te marcan de por vida y de las que no es nada fácil escapar.

John es un hombre de fe. Me di cuenta de ello la primera vez que lo vi. Es un hombre que cree en el destino, que está convencido de que está en la isla porque tiene una importante misión que llevar a cabo. Pero ahora piensa que estuvo equivocado. Cree que lo de apretar el botón es una estupidez, un cruel experimento de los tipos de Dharma, y quiere acabar con él. De una vez y para siempre.

Posiblemente tenga razón, Penny. Posiblemente lo de ese botón no signifique nada. Posiblemente he pasado tres años encerrado bajo tierra por una estupidez, sin un motivo, y no te imaginas cuanto duele eso. Es frustrante, Penny. No es que vaya a recuperar el tiempo perdido si descubro que mis acciones del pasado sirvieron para algo. Pero. ¿Tanta soledad, tanta locura, para nada? No. No es posible. Una parte de mí se niega a creerlo. La otra, mucho más insistente, anima a John a descubrir si sus dudas son fundadas o no.

Realmente no sé por qué lo hago. Me he preguntado muchas veces si lo de apretar el botón tenía un sentido, pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para comprobarlo. Sólo una vez dejé de presionar la dichosa tecla, y fue por accidente. El día en que murió Calvin, ya sabes.

Y, ahora, mientras repaso los registros de la estación en busca del día en que el avión de Locke se cayó, no dejo de observar a ese hombre. Es evidente que arrastra muchas emociones encontradas. Es un hombre de mundo, o eso es lo que parece. Ignoro, eso sí, hasta que punto puede ser un hombre de mundo alguien que se dedicaba a hacer cajas. Es irónico. ¿Verdad? Pero John sabe de casi todo. Es un líder nato, pero hay algo que lo mantiene anclado al pasado y, de vez en cuando, lo vuelve loco. Está obsesionado con la isla y su destino. Y, francamente Penny, a veces no me cuesta trabajo imaginármelo recorriendo la selva en busca de algo que nunca logra encontrar, estableciendo su propio y dictatorial orden y negándose a escuchar a gente algo menos insensata. O, tal vez, escuchando a la gente inapropiada.

No sé si John tendrá razón, Penny. Sólo sé que sus dudas sobre la isla le están impulsando a actuar como lo hace. Tengo la sensación de que esto no acabará bien. Ahora toca esperar a ver que pasa. No sabes cuánto me gustaría que no pasara nada, aunque eso supusiera la pérdida inútil de tres años de mi vida.

Te quiero.

Desmond.


	10. No puedes caerte del suelo

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS:**435.

**DÉCIMA LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**No puedes caerte del suelo"**_

Querida Penny:

Hoy me siento más avergonzado de lo que nunca he estado en mi vida. Como debes suponer, me estoy realmente abochornado, porque nunca he tenido demasiadas cosas de las que sentirme orgulloso.

Supongo que alguien ahí fuera sería capaz de entenderme. No he pasado unos días demasiado agradables, aquí solo, sin poder dormir, volviéndome loco. Tanto que pensé en el suicidio. La muerte como premio a tantos años de estupideces y soledad.

Un antiguo sacerdote pensando en el suicidio. No se puede caer más bajo. ¿Verdad? Y ni siquiera he leído mi precioso último libro de Dickens. Patético, lo sé. Pero es que estaba tan cansado. Tan solo.

No hay mucho que pueda decir en mi defensa, sólo que me rendí. Cobarde o no, me sentía incapaz de seguir adelante, sin saber qué me depara el futuro. Si es que el futuro se digna a depararme algo. Sentí que todo dejó de tener sentido. Sólo veía brumas a mi alrededor y necesitaba imperiosamente disiparlas. Como ya lo había hecho el compañero de Calvin antes de mi llegada. Como lo hubiera hecho el propio Calvin de haberse visto obligado a seguir solo mucho tiempo. Sentí que nada importaba. Ni la tecla, ni mi vida. Ni tú.

No puedo expresar con palabras lo que sentí cuando vi tu caligrafía ante mis ojos. Fue casi como volver a contemplar tu rostro y escuchar tu voz. Sublime y liberador. Y también como una sonora bofetada a mi inconsciente estupidez. Esas breves líneas dedicadas a mí, escritas ni siquiera sé cuando, me llenaron de una esperanza y una fuerza que creí muertas y enterradas. Me dieron valor para levantar la cabeza, tragar aire y soñar con un futuro mejor.

Mientras, destrocé medio búnker, por supuesto. Porque, en cierta forma, te odie por abrirme los ojos. Lo sé, lo siento. No soy digno de quererte, pero tampoco de odiarte. Tú siempre fuiste mucho más fuerte que yo, Penny, y confío en que aún lo seas. Desde aquel día, sueño contigo casi siempre. Te veo aquí, en la Isla, y puedo abrazarte, besarte y hablarte, mientras prometemos no separarnos nunca más.

Incluso yo soy cruel conmigo mismo, llenando mi mente de esos imposibles dolorosos. No creo que pueda abandonar la Isla nunca. ¿Por qué no llegó el sustituto de Calvin? ¿Por qué nadie se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros? ¿Por qué a nadie le importa dónde estoy? Es abrumador pensar en el futuro. No creo que exista nada más allá de esta especie de departamento ochentero y, sin embargo, hoy me siento fuerte. Gracias a ti.

Te quiero.

Desmond.


	11. Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS:**550.

**DÉCIMA LEY DE MURPHY**

"_Cuando necesites abrir una puerta con la única mano libre, la llave estará en el bolsillo opuesto__**"**_

Querida Penny:

Esta Isla es un lugar extraño. Constantemente pasan cosas de difícil explicación y casi siempre te sientes perdido aquí, sin saber muy bien cómo llegaste y hacia dónde te dirigen tus pasos. Un día crees que sigues la dirección correcta y, al segundo siguiente te das cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas.

Hace unos días ocurrió muy extraño. Ya te he hablado de la implosión de la escotilla, del alivio que irremediablemente sentí cuando me di cuenta de que nadie estaría atado a ese maldito ordenador nunca más, pero hay cosas que no te he contado. Cosas que aún me resultan muy difíciles de asimilar y que, por supuesto, no entenderé ni aunque pase siglos aquí atrapado.

Cuando comenzó a liberarse toda esa energía electromagnética, creí saber cuál era mi destino en la Isla: la muerte. Ante mis ojos apareció la realidad más clara que nunca. Yo tenía la llave para salvar a toda esa gente, los supervivientes del avión que yo mismo derribé. Pensé que el destino me estaba dando la oportunidad de redimirme y convertirme en lo que siempre quise ser. Un hombre digno de ti, alguien grande a quién la gente pudiera recordar por ser algo más que un mediocre. Estaba tan claro, me sentí tan decidido que no me importaba morir. Únicamente lamentaba ser consciente de que no volvería a verte más. Era amargo, triste y muy doloroso saber que te había perdido para siempre, y mis últimos pensamientos fueron para ti, como siempre. Pero no morí. Y si lo hice, fui al paraíso, Penny, porque, y aunque te parezca una locura, me encontré nuevamente a tu lado. Juntos, felices, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

No sé si fue un sueño o algo real, pero sí que fue maravilloso. Volví a sentirme feliz. Volví a ver tu sonrisa, a escuchar tu voz y a reír contigo como siempre solía hacer. Estábamos juntos y eso era lo único importante para mí. Pero no era perfecto. Las cosas nunca lo fueron entre nosotros. No sé si por mi culpa, por la tuya o por la de los dos, pero no era perfecto porque, una vez más, no terminamos juntos.

Y no me importa, Penny. No ahora, cuando el recuerdo es tan cercano que casi puedo acariciarlo con los dedos. Aún te veo frente a mí, aún puedo aspirar el aroma de tu perfume y aún veo tu sonrisa frente a mí, dándome la oportunidad de volver a estar a tu lado. Durante unos pocos días, tuve a mi alcance la llave de la felicidad. La puerta estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos, esperando a que traspasara el umbral para no dejarte marchar –para no dejarme marchar- pero fracasé. La llave estaba cambiada y mi destino aquí, en la Isla, haciendo la única cosa grandiosa que jamás haré en mi vida. Absurdo y cruelmente real.

Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es preservar estos recuerdos como únicos. Seguiré luchando por ti hasta mi último aliento. Te encontraré –o quizá tú me encuentres a mí- pero te juro que no volveré a dejarte ir nunca más. No ahora, aunque haya visto nuestro pasado y me haya visto obligado a comprender que, efectivamente, no debíamos estar juntos. No entonces, pero espero que sí ahora.

Te quiero, Penny.

Desmond.


	12. Nada es tan temporal como lo que se llam

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS: **771

**DUODÉCIMA LEY DE MURPHY**

"_**Nada es tan temporal como lo que se llama permanente"**_

Penny duerme. El barco se mece suavemente sobre las olas y Desmond sólo puede hacer una cosa: mirarla. Hasta hace diez minutos, los ojos azules de ella también han estado fijos en su rostro curtido por el sol, más viejo pero repleto de una esperanza perdida mucho tiempo atrás. Se han acariciado, se han besado y se han susurrado palabras de amor, ajenos al mundo exterior, dedicados únicamente el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos se sentía tan feliz desde hacía años y, aunque Penny hubiera deseado seguir mirándolo eternamente, el sueño la había vencido. Y Desmond se alegra porque tiene la oportunidad de grabar una a una las facciones femeninas en su mente, porque llevaba tanto tiempo sin verla que se le había olvidado cómo se formaban aquellas encantadoras arruguitas junto a sus ojos al sonreír y no desea que eso vuelva a pasarle.

Penny está preciosa mientras la luz del amanecer acaricia sus cabellos, arrancando destellos dorados y cobrizos. Desmond decide que no puede contenerse y le pasa una mano por el rostro antes de inclinarse y besarle la frente. ¿Cuántas veces soñó con ese instante? ¿Cuántas veces creyó morirse ante la certeza de que no volvería a tenerla a su lado nunca más? ¿Cuántas veces se dio por vencido y pensó en abandonar su lucha?

Pero no lo había hecho y había ganado. Al tiempo, a la Isla y al viejo Widmore. Al menos por el momento. Porque las cosas se habían puesto realmente feas, porque había terminado perdido en un bote salvavidas en mitad del océano, sin agua, sin comida y con muy pocas posibilidades de salir vivo de allí y, sin embargo, ocurrió lo impensable: los encontraron y rescataron. Y, por si eso no fuera poco, fue precisamente Penny la encargada de devolverlo a la vida que abandonó no tres años antes, sino mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se rindió ante Charles Widmore y ante sí mismo y decidió que dejar a Penny fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

Los ocho años transcurridos desde entonces le habían quitado la razón. Ochos años encerrado en una cárcel, en una Isla y, ante todo, en su propia conciencia, le hicieron darse cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido y de lo equivocado que había estado. Quizá fuera cierto que no era digno de Penny, pero ya no le importaba en absoluto. Sin Penny él no era nadie y, al parecer, su chica no era nadie sin él.

Desmond no volverá a cometer los mismos errores. Le prometió a Penny que no la dejaría nunca y pensaba cumplirlo. Sólo muerto podrían alejarlo de ella. No le importaba Widmore ni nada de lo que pudiera hacer para separarlos. Si realmente un día fue cobarde, indigno, insignificante, ya había pagado su penitencia por ello y ahora, Desmond David Hume sólo quiere ser feliz. Y está dispuesto a luchar por conseguirlo.

Penny se mueve un poco y apenas un instante después abre los ojos y mira a Desmond. Parece no ser capaz de creerse que él esté allí, junto a ella, y le acaricia el rostro mientras le sonríe. Desmond entiende su temor. Él no ha podido dormir porque le da terror despertar y descubrir que ella, lo único que de verdad le importa en ese maldito mundo, ha vuelto a desaparecer.

-Buenos días –Musita él, y su voz suena ronca, plagada de mil y una emociones que Penny capta al instante y hacen que su sonrisa se amplíe un poco más.

-Sigues aquí –Ella suspira y cierra los ojos cuando el pulgar de Desmond roza su mejilla. Después, siente unos labios suaves posarse en los suyos y se deja besar totalmente encantada de estar allí, con él.

-Siempre estaré contigo –Desmond habla al cabo de unos segundos. Sabe que cuando abandonen ese barco tendrán que luchar contra un montón de cosas. Sabe que la eternidad que le promete a Penny puede ser algo efímero, pero se niega a pensar en ello porque de verdad está decidido. Sólo muerto. Penny lo sabe y afirma quedamente con la cabeza.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar...

-Sí –Desmond refunfuña porque eso es verdad y en ese momento no le apetece –Pero no ahora.

-Tus amigos...

-Dejemos que descansen. Ayer fue un día duro. Olvidemos todo. Hagamos como si pudiéramos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

Penny sonríe, traviesa, y le concede ese deseo a Desmond. Después de todo, es temprano aún y a ella le apetece tan poco como a él afrontar el futuro que les espera. No debe ser tan grave robarle media hora al tiempo.

Quizá, mejor una hora o dos.



_He decidido romper mis propias reglas y no todos los capítulos serán escritos como cartas a Penny. Si en "Lost" le dan una vuelta de tuerca a la estructura narrativa, ¿por qué no voy a hacerlo yo también? Además, después del maravilloso final de la cuarta temporada (¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!) no puedo resistirme. Tengo que imaginar el futuro, aunque sea más negro que el furgón del Dioni (perdón por el ¿chiste? Una que se pone a recordar "El Informal")__, aunque no me olvidaré del pasado. Todavía quedan muchas viñetas._


	13. Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS:**473.

**DÉCIMA LEY DE MURPHY**

"Siempre que las cosas parecen fáciles es porque no oímos todas las instrucciones_**"**_

Querida Penny:

Si existe una cosa en esta isla a la que uno puede dedicar todo el tiempo del mundo –aparte de apretar una tecla destinada a salvar a toda la humanidad- es a pensar. Antes, podía charlar con Kelvin durante horas o incluso días, pero ahora todo es diferente. Creo que llevo aquí encerrado cerca de dos años y ya se nos están acabando los temas de conversación. Kelvin y yo hemos hablado mucho de nuestras vidas –es curioso que ambos hemos sido militares en algún momento- sobre nuestra misión en el búnker y sobre los que nos espera ahí fuera cuando esto termine. A veces dudo que eso vaya a ocurrir alguna vez, cierto, pero merece la pena tener un halo de esperanza.

Y eso es lo que me mantiene firme y fuerte a diario. Imaginarme lo que pasará cuando llegue nuestro ansiado relevo. Pensar en ti y mantener la esperanza de que aún puedas perdonarme y quieras estar conmigo.

Últimamente me acuerdo de cómo nos conocimos. Fue una de esas maravillosas casualidades de la vida, como si el destino hubiera entrelazado nuestros destinos por sorpresa y para siempre. Imagíname a mí, que unas horas antes había vestido un hábito de novicio y estaba dispuesto a convertirme en monje. O a ti, que eras capaz de recorrer cientos de kilómetros sólo para complacer a tu padre. ¿Cuánto hemos cambiado desde entonces? Más de lo que nunca creímos, sin duda. Yo dejé de ser monje y tú dejaste de complacer enteramente a tu padre. Cambios muy significativos, pero no lo suficiente.

Creí que sería fácil. Nosotros nos queríamos y sólo deseábamos estar juntos. No importaban las diferencias económicas ni sociales. Lo único que nos interesaba era estar uno al lado del otro. Y fue absolutamente maravilloso. La mejor etapa de mi vida con diferencia.

Pero no fue fácil. Fui estúpido, lo sé. Debí haber comprendido que sólo debíamos contar el uno con el otro para cualquier decisión que deseáramos tomar. Debí saber que sólo existíamos nosotros, pero creí correcto hablar con tu padre y él tenía sus propias reglas. Sin duda había planeado una buena vida para ti y yo no formaba parte de ella. Y no es que lo culpe a él. Ahora no, pero en aquellos días era diferente.

Tú me dijiste que tenía miedo al compromiso y yo lo admito. Sentía auténtico pavor. Me sentí inseguro, indigno e incapaz de aportarte nada bueno en tu vida. Escuché a tu padre en lugar de enfrentarlo y lo estropeé todo.

Sí. También sé que he repetido esas mismas palabras muchas veces, pero no creo que pueda cansarme de repetirlas nunca. Necesito que tú lo sepas, que me comprendas y que me perdones porque, si algún día salgo de aquí y recupero mi barco, no dudaré en ir a buscarte.

Lo prometo.

Desmond.


	14. Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**ATENCIÓN: Spoilers de la 5ª Temporada. Cuidado.**

**PALABRAS:**** 569**

**DÉCIMA LEY DE MURPHY**

"Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos_**"**_

Desmond escucha la puerta cerrándose a su espalda y siente que se ahoga. No sabe si está indignado, sorprendido, asustado o tal vez todo al mismo tiempo, pero sí puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho. El aire le abrasa los pulmones y tiene que detenerse un instante. Necesita pensar. Se aferra a la barandilla de la escalera de caracol y cierra los ojos. Cuenta hasta diez y sonríe. Después, la risa escapa de entre sus labios y le parece que vuelve al pasado, cuando le parecía estar loco casi todo el tiempo, atrapado en un mundo irreal.

Volver a la Isla. Es una locura. Algo que no hará nunca. Jamás. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. No. Nunca regresará al lugar que tanto odia, ese infierno de mar azul y monstruos de humo que fue su cárcel durante los cuatro años más vacíos de su vida. Incluso había llegado a pensar que fue un héroe, pero ya no. Nunca más. Desmond ha tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar y ha descubierto que no le importa no ser un héroe si tiene consigo a Penny y Charlie. ¿Qué tiene que pasar el resto de su vida escondiéndose? Genial. Lo hará, sonriente y feliz. Satisfecho y orgulloso. Hasta el final.

Pero hay algo que le inquieta. Tener a esa mujer frente a sí otra vez le ha hecho sentir cómo el miedo subía por su columna vertebral, dejándolo mudo, sordo y paralizado. Después, la indignación. El odio. No logra entender cómo Jack se ha planteado siquiera la posibilidad de volver a la Isla, pero sabe que para él no hay marcha atrás. Lo supo cuando lo miró a los ojos y vio su determinación. Desmond no tiene la más mínima idea de las circunstancias que lo han llevado a tomar esa decisión, pero han debido ser razones de peso. Porque si existió un hombre en la tierra con más ganas de abandonar la Isla que él, ese fue Jack Shepard.

En cualquier caso, Desmond no piensa seguirlos en su locura. Aunque Jack, Sun o Ben hubieran pensado que él estaba en ese sótano por el mismo motivo que ellos, a Desmond ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Desmond ha dado su mensaje, ha comprendido que ha sido un error terrible y ha procurado no escuchar las palabras de la madre de Faraday. Lo ha intentado y, aún así, las ha oído y por eso está asustado. Y no quiere tener que estarlo.

Desmond no está muy seguro de si cree o no en el destino. Le gusta pensar que no. Quiere creer que esa mujer sólo ha intentado confundirlo para hacerlo volver con los otros, consciente de que no existe motivo alguno para convencerle de ello. Quiere creer que su voluntad es más fuerte que un supuesto futuro escrito en el tiempo y el espacio, pero recuerda las visiones de la muerte de Charlie y se estremece.

No quiere volver a la Isla, pero una parte de su mente cree en la predestinación y sabe que, por más que corra, por más que lo niegue y se engañe a sí mismo, no puede escapar. Y eso es más aterrador que nada de lo que le ha ocurrido hasta ese día porque, si vuelve a la Isla, no habrá marcha atrás y Desmond no está preparado para vivir en soledad. No ahora. No hasta el final.


	15. Hay dos clases de personas, las que se p

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS: **438

**DÉCIMA LEY DE MURPHY**

"Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan por las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas_**"**_

Querida Penny:

Algo grande va a pasar. El futuro es bastante incierto en este momento, pero todos en el campamento saben que las cosas van a cambiar. Para bien o para mal.

Jack es, en cierta forma, el principal responsable de ello. Desde que volvió de su pequeña –pero intensa- estancia con _Los Otros_ ha estado raro. No es que haya sido la clase de líder que consulta sus decisiones con el resto del grupo, pero es que últimamente ha estado más misterioso de lo normal. Algunos pensaron que la influencia de esa mujer, Juliet, no era buena para él. La culparon del cambio de Jack, la mayoría no lo vieron como algo bueno. Ni siquiera yo. Y, sin embargo, creo que sí lo ha sido.

Jack ha decidido que no seguiremos escondiéndonos. Ha decidido que huir no es la solución. Y realmente no lo parece, porque la isla es pequeña y _Los Otros_ la conocen infinitamente mejor que nuestro grupo. No. Jack está harto de ser una víctima. Está más que dispuesto a sacar a toda la gente de aquí y va a actuar en consecuencia.

El plan es arriesgado, pero puede salir bien si hay un poco de suerte. Poner a la gente a salvo en primer lugar. Acabar con _Los Otros_ que pretenden secuestrar a las mujeres. Contactar con el carguero. Las tres premisas principales. Hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal, pero si salen bien es posible que podamos abandonar la maldita Isla de una vez.

En estos momentos el riesgo es más grande aún. _Los Otros_ han decidido adelantar su, por llamarla de alguna forma, invasión. Cualquier otro en su lugar se hubiera preocupado por ello, pero no Jack. Jack ha decidido ocuparse del problema y nos ha instado a actuar en consecuencia. El plan es el mismo, pero habrá que ser más rápidos y precisos.

Mientras la gente abandona la playa, pienso en mi propia misión. No sé si me preocupa más llegar con vida a _El Espejo_ o mantener a salvo a Charlie. No lo sé y ahora mismo no me importa. Supongo que es por la adrenalina. Lo único que sé es que una parte de mí confía ciegamente en que todo saldrá bien y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy realmente esperanzado. Siento que todo puede acabar de una vez y estoy tan ansioso como un niño en Navidad.

Me gusta pensar que tú también conservas la ilusión y aún me espera. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ahora sí que me creo aquello de que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Te echo de menos,

Desmond.


	16. La manera más rápida de encontrar una co

**VEINTINUEVE MENSAJES EN UNA BOTELLA**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Desmond desgraciadamente no me pertenece. Forma parte de la serie de televisión "Perdidos" y, en cualquier caso, él sería de Penny. ¿De verdad es necesario repetir esto siempre?_

_**RESUMEN: **__Desmond está perdido en una isla desierta y ha encontrado una forma de no perder la razón: escribirle cartas a Penny y meterlas en botellas de cristal que nunca lanza al mar._

**FANDOM: **Perdidos (Lost)

**PERSONAJE: **Desmond David Hume

**PALABRAS: ****472**

**DÉCIMA LEY DE MURPHY**

"La manera más rápida de encontrar algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa_**"**_

Querida Penny:

Tener en tus manos todo el tiempo del mundo puede ser algo que, a simple vista, resulte atrayente, pero puedo dar fe de que no es bueno en absoluto. Porque tener en tus manos todo el tiempo del mundo supone que no existen muchas cosas que uno pueda hacer y, en mi caso, me da por pensar. Y pensar, se mire por donde se mire, no es algo bueno cuando se está encerrado en un búnker misterioso.

Hoy hubiera sido el cumpleaños de mi padre. En este momento, su muerte no es para mí otra cosa que un pantallazo en negro, pero existen recuerdos de él que permanecen muy frescos en su memoria. Recuerdo su aspecto fibroso, su pelo oscuro y eternamente peinado hacia atrás y su voz grave y potente. Lo recuerdo los domingos por las mañanas, en la puerta de casa, examinándonos a mis hermanos y a mí para asegurase de que teníamos un aspecto decente y llevarnos a la iglesia. Y lo recuerdo hablando de Amor. Así, con mayúsculas.

El Amor que sentía por su Dios –nuestro Dios-. El Amor por sus padres, hermanos y amigos. El Amor por mi madre y por nosotros. Él solía decir que, aunque pudiera no ir muy acorde con nuestra fe, era éste último amor el más importante de todos, el más intenso. El que le mantenía en pie.

Desde niño aprendí a valorarlo como muy pocos chicos de mi edad lo hacían. Y soñaba con tener las cosas que mi padre tenía. Una familia, una esposa, hijos. Quería encontrar el Amor y realmente me pareció que estaba ante mí antes de que tú aparecieras.

Iba a casarme. Ya sabes, con esa mujer de la que nunca te hablo y por la que tú nunca preguntas. Realmente pienso que la quería. La conocía desde siempre, estuvimos juntos en muchos momentos importantes y de verdad que pensé que ella era la elegida, mi media naranja. Pero un día, no sé cómo ni por qué, comprendí que mis sentimientos por ella no eran tan fuertes como pensaba y creí que había estado buscando el Amor equivocado.

Creo que por eso quise ser fraile. Creí que era mi fe en Dios –El Dios de mi padre- la que me haría feliz, pero aquello sólo fue un camino que me guió hacia lo que realmente estaba buscando. El Amor. A ti.

Supongo que debo agradecerme a mí mismo el haber tomado esa estúpida decisión. Porque si nunca hubiera decidido no casarme, si no hubiese ido al monasterio y me hubiese emborrachado y hubiera dicho cientos de tonterías que ni siquiera puedo recordar, nunca te habría ayudado a cargar unas botellas de vino y ni me hubiera enamorado de ti.

Quizá tampoco habría terminado atrapado en este sitio, pero eso es totalmente secundario. ¿No te parece?


End file.
